


Creating Coconspirators

by thebaddestwolf



Series: David x Billie Ficlets [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, RPF, david x billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Billie get drunk, etc. Originally <a href="http://thebadddestwolf.tumblr.com/post/54124718085/their-significant-others-had-long-since-left-them">posted June 28, 2013</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Coconspirators

Their significant others had long since left them alone, wandering off to chat with other dinner party guests. They were being bores and they knew it, reminiscing about the hijinks they got up to on set and at press junkets, ignoring the eye rolls and pleas to change the subject from the other people in the sitting room.

They creep closer on the couch as the whiskey sinks lower in the bottle, creating coconspirators as they try to hide their drunkenness. Not that there’s anyone left to see.

Her peels of giggles mix with his slurred words and hands are affectionately placed on knees and there they stay.

Then there’s a moment where they’re just staring at each other, smiling, each forgetting the last thing that was said.

“I’ve missed you,” Billie says, fixing him with an unfocused stare through her fringe. “I’ve really, really fucking missed you, David.”

He’s brushing her hair out of her face and cupping her cheek, smiling as she leans into his touch.

“I really, really fucking miss you too, Bill.” He’s laughing but he means it. “I’ve missed you leaving a trail of coffee mugs in my trailer. I’ve missed you ruffling my hair once I’ve finally got it right. I’ve missed you nicking Jelly Babies from me when you thought I wasn’t looking.”

“Oh I knew you were looking,” she laughs, her hand moving to his thigh as his other hand grips the side of her neck.

“I just mean, it’s not the same without you,” he says, suddenly serious, feelings escalating from the booze and the warmth of her skin and her flowery perfume that’s bringing him back to cold afternoons spent huddled together beneath puffy coats.

“I know what you mean,” she replies, knee slipping over his. “I miss you desperately.”

“You just like saying that,” he huffs, remembering when she purred those words at him from a stage.

“No I don’t.” She tries to shake her head but his hands don’t budge. “It’s true.”

“Desperately?” he asks, resting his forehead against hers.

“Desperate…”

Billie presses her lips lightly against his and giggles softly. After a moment she tries to back away but his hands on her face and her neck are firm.

“Bill?” he whispers, and she knows what he’s asking.

“Yes.”

Her mouth has hardly formed each letter before his lips cover hers, and he’s hauling her into his lap and suddenly they’re redefining desperate. Each kiss is messy and breathy and wet and utterly delicious.

Next her nails are scraping down his neck and her teeth are closing on his bottom lip and he’s halfway through the motion of rolling her onto her back when he remembers her husband and his girlfriend are just down the hall.

“Fuck,” he says as he holds her above the couch, suspended, and aren’t they both?

She groans and pulls herself upright, moving off his lap to sit next to him, just out of reach. The way she looks up sheepishly through hooded eyes nearly makes David launch himself at her again.

“We can just write this off as the drink’s fault, yeah?” she asks, motioning to the near-empty bottle.

“Sure, yeah,” he replies, clearing his throat as he runs a hand through his hair.

She doesn’t leave her husband’s side for the rest of the night. David’s eyes don’t leave her face.


End file.
